


Promised

by CaraRose



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dub-con/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, dark fic christmas exchange, hopefully it works, prompt, weird mash up of modern au and very divergent canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/pseuds/CaraRose
Summary: At an Orthodox Christmas sleepover, Rey is forced to participate in a divination game that is meant to show her future husband. She doesn't believe in this sort of nonsense, but when she sees a dark haired man in the mirror staring back at her, she finds that the game awoke a connection she didn't even know existed.Prompt-Rey doesn't believe in ghosts. But then a Russian girl friend invites her to spend Orthodox Christmas, and a party activity is trying to see your future husband in a corridor of mirrors. Rey protests but is left alone in the room and goes to sit down in front of the makeup mirror staring at the reflections. She whispers to the mirror to show her her family. Nothing. The girls scream from outside the door that she has to say "show me my promised" and they'll let her out. Rolling her eyes, Rey complies. But then she sees the shadow of a man with long dark hair standing behind her back in one of the reflections.





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/gifts).



> My little edition to the a small darkfic Christmas exchange, for Gopherbroke. Mind the tags, this chapter is smutless but there will dub-con that edges towards non-con next chapter.

“Here, take a thread,” Kaydel said, holding out the threads on her open palm the rest of the girls. “We light them at the same time,” she explained, “and whoever's burns the fastest is the one of us who’ll get married first.”

Rey looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes as Rose bounced off the spot on the couch next to her to grab a thread. Jess and Tallie seemed equally eager to participate in this silly superstitious fortune telling. It was an Orthodox Christmas tradition, according to Kaydel.

Why had she agreed to this sleepover? She barely knew Tallie. Jess was just an acquaintance from school. Kaydel didn’t even like her, she was pretty sure. Rose must have really had to work to get an invitation for Rey.

Rose had been on a kick lately insisting Rey needed to quit being such a loner and “expanding her horizons”—whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. She liked being alone. It wasn’t like she ever felt like she fit in anywhere anyway. Sometimes she felt like she was a puzzle piece that got mixed into the wrong jigsaw, never going to work into the whole no matter what she did.

“Rey, come get a thread. We need to light them at the same time.”

“I’m good.”

“Quit being a fucking bitch and take a damn thread,” Kaydel scowled at her.

“I’m not planning on ever getting married, so—”

“Rey!” Rose hissed, glaring at her.

Rey scowled, climbing off the climbing off the couch and walking over to Kaydel, who was still glaring at her in annoyance. She grabbed one of the threads randomly and sat on the floor next to Rose. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Okay, now that we’re all participating…” Kaydel pulled a lighter it and they held out the threads to light all at once. Rey watched, annoyed. How dumb was this sort of thing? Burning a thread was going to magically tell them who was going to get married first. It was sill—”

Her thoughts were cut off as the flame from the lighter hit the end of the threads. There was a bright flash as Rey’s thread burst almost entirely into flames instantly.

“—the FUCK,” Rey snapped, pulling her hand back. The thread was gone, leaving just a line of soot on her palm.

The other girls stared, eyes wide, still holding their own threads that slowly smoldered shorter.

“What the hell?” Kaydel said. “They shouldn’t burn like that.”

“Jesus,” Rose grabbed her hand to look at it. “You okay? Did you get burned?”

“No, it’s fine,” Rey pulled her hand out of Rose’s grip. “Just scared me.”

“Guess that means Rey gets married first,” Tallie offered, giving Rey a forced, nervous smile.

Rey rolled her eyes, rubbing at the line the thread had left on her palm, “Right, whatever.”

 

* * *

 

“Did you see anything?” Kaydel giggled as Rose emerged from the room.

This was another fortune telling thing or game or whatever, and seemed just as dumb as the thread one. Kaydel had set up a mirror with two smaller mirrors on each side, making a kind of mirror corridor when you sat in front of it. The room was dark with just a candle by yhe mirrors for light.

They were supposed to each enter alone and speak to the mirrors to get a glimpse of the man they would marry. It seemed to Rey that if you were going to have a magic mirror, this was a waste of it's usage. Like, couldn't this thing show them the test answers for next week's history test instead?

“I saw… um… kind of a shadow?” Rose offered. “Standing behind me.”

Every one of them so far claimed to see something. A shadow, a face. Rey was 100% sure everyone of them was full of shit.

“Ooo.. did it look like Finn at all?” Jess asked.

“Maybe.” Rose gave a nervous smile. “Like right size I guess?”

“Rey's turn!” Kaydel chirped in an exaggeratedly friendly way.

“I'll pass.”

“Rey! Seriously!” Rose glared at her. “This is supposed to be _fun_.”

“Yeah, like when you all nearly set me on fire with that other game? That was _fun_ too.” She turned to walk away, but Jess and Kaydel blocked her path.

“Uh uh. Everybody else did it.” Kaydel gave a smug smile and crossed her arms.

“Yeah, whatever, glad you all saw your husbands-to-be’s shadows or facial hair. But I'm pretty sure I can live my life without such amazing insight into my future.”

There was a tug on her hair. She jerked away as Rose pulled her hair from the buns she had it tied up in, letting it fall down around her shoulders.

“What the fuc—” Rey snapped.

“Your hair needs to be down,” Rose explained. “It's part of the tradition.”

“I’m not—”

“You are,” Kaydel said as the four other girls grabbed Rey and shoved her into the darkened room, slamming the door shut behind her. Rey whirled and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

“Let me out, God damn it,” Rey kicked the door hard once.

“Go ask the mirror and we will when you're done!” Rose called.

Rey scowled, contemplating how she was going to kick's Rose's ass once tonight was over with. She should have stayed home. Her foster dad Unkar would have drank himself unconscious by now so she'd be able to do whatever she wanted without worrying about him breathing over her shoulder or pawing at her inappropriately.

After a few minutes of pacing she turned and stalked over to the desk with the mirrors set up and the candlelight reflecting off the different mirrors. It flickered in an eerie pattern against the walls.

“Fucking assholes,” Rey muttered, sitting down in the chair in front of the mirrors. This was stupid and useless. “Fine, Magic Mirror on the desk, how about you show me something I care to see? My family, my real family and parents, whoever they are?”

For a brief second the candlelight flickered, dimming, and her face shadowed and shifted. Even though she didn’t believe in this sort of supernatural mumbo jumbo, her breath caught as it seemed like the reflection was changing into something else.

Then the candled brightened again, and all she saw was her own reflection staring back at her.

She sighed, turning to yell at the door, “So far it hasn’t shown me shit. Can I leave now?”

“You have to tell it to ‘show me my promised’ and then we’ll let you out,” one of the girls, maybe Kaydel, called from the hallway.

Rey glared at the door before turning back to the mirror. “Fine,” she said, loud enough the girls could hear, “Magic mirror— show me my promised!”

The candle flared suddenly, pulsing insanely bright, for a brief moment every mirror seemed to glare white from the flame. It was intense enough that she shielded her eyes with her arm. When it faded back as quickly as it had brightened, she dropped her arm, squinting at the mirror as her eyes readjusted. The sound of her own breathing suddenly sounded louder, echoing through an eerie silence.

In the reflection, another pair of eyes stared back.

He was dark haired, with a long face marked with a few moles. Handsome in his own strange way, with intense brown eyes staring back at her. His face reflected in all the other mirrors with a startled expression that slowly morphed into something sharper, something more predatory.

She stared at the reflection, frozen in place. Was this a joke? Some trick the girls were playing on her? This couldn’t be real.

“It is you,” the man spoke, words echoing around her.

That was enough to break her paralysis. She turned, sure she would see nothing behind her. Prophetic magic mirrors didn’t exist anymore than ghosts did. Surely, she would turn around and no one would be there, and she could shrug this entire thing off to her being overtired and irritated from dealing with Kaydel and the others.

But when she turned, he was there, black hair framing his face as he watched her, like a lion might watch an animal it was hunting. His clothes were strange, all black, with a cloak of all things hanging from his shoulders. She swallowed, feeling a strange pull, a tug, as if that man had some kind of magnetic field that was trying to draw her to him.

“Finally.” His voice reverberated, seeming to shake the air around her. “Finally. After all this time, I’ve found you again.”

Again? Rey shook her head, confused. She didn’t know this man.

Somehow he seemed to know what she was thinking. His lips curled into a smile that made goosebumps pebble down her arms. “Yes, again. Don’t you remember, my little empress?” He took a slow step towards her. “You were promised to me, so long ago. Bonded in the Force, light and dark, a ritual that would complete when you were old enough to truly become mine.” His teeth ground together, voice shaking, “Until the rebel scum stole you away. Where are you? Where did they hide you?”

Rey shook her head, pressing her back against the desk as he moved closer, “I don’t understand…This isn’t real. It can’t be real.”

He let out an irritated huff, “It’s no matter. The bond is active once again, it will lead me to you.” A gloved hand rose and she felt the rough leather caress her cheek. The feeling of it sent a shiver down her spine, a heat pooling low in her belly, “Soon, my little one. Soon you will be mine again, and our bonding will finally be complete.” His lips brushed by her ear, breath warm, “And together? Together our power will be unmatched by anyone else in the galaxy. They will all fall to their knees before us.”

“Rey?!” Rose’s voice called, sounding fainter and further away than it should. “You okay?” The door knob started to turn, and the candle flashed again, blinding bright, then blinked out completely.

The man was gone. Rey was alone in the dark as the door opened, light fanning into the room in a broad arc from the doorway.

Rose stood silhouetted, staring at Rey with an irritated expression, “You’ve been dead silent in here for like forty minutes. We were starting to get worried.”

Forty minutes? Rey furrowed her brow, she’d been in the room here for like ten minutes, tops. “I… I don’t…”

“I mean, okay, we shouldn’t have locked you in like that, but you could have just played along like the rest of us.”

Rey shook her head again, “This is crazy.”

“What’s crazy? Seriously, Rey. I go out on a limb to get you included in things and you just go out of your way to be miserable!”

“Rose, something… something weird happened…”

Rose rolled her eyes, turning and walking away in a huff, “Whatever. Too late to play along now. Come down and get some pizza and try not to act like a total asshole the rest of the night.”

Alone in the dark room, staring at the open door, Rey looked around nervously before slowly walking out of the room. As she walked downstairs to the kitchen, a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

_Soon my little empress._

She crossed her arms as she shivered, rubbing the gooseflesh that broke out down her arms.


End file.
